L'imperium, l'endoloris et l'avada
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Dans le monde sorcier chacun avait entendu parler de cette histoire que chaque sorcier vivant était l'image même d'un sort. mais lorsque les Impardonnables ont eux aussi une image, le monde sorcier sombre dans la guerre. Attention, treesome.
1. Prologue

Dans le monde des sorciers, une légende, une histoire circulait.

Dans chaque sorcier sommeillait un sortilège.

Cela pourrait sembler compliqué à comprendre cependant l'on pourrait le résumer rapidement. En fait, la magie de chaque sorcier était unique et la mère Magie avait crée une multitude de sorts que ses enfants, les sorciers, pouvaient utiliser. Il y en avait énormément et dans toutes les langues, passant du simple sort de lévitation au sort de la mort. Chaque sorcier possédait une signature magique qui se rapprochait d'un sort, son sort de prédilection.

Cela était généralement des sorts du quotidien, pas très puissant mais il y en avait d'autres.

Les Impardonnables.

Des sorts de magie noirs très puissants qui mettaient à genoux tout le monde, même le plus grand des sorciers.

A chaque décennie, ou centenaire, la magie choisissait trois de ses enfants pour être le réceptacle de ses sorts.

L'imperium. Sort puissant qui réduisait en esclavage l'ennemi.

L'endoloris. Sort puissant et fourbe qui provoquait une douleur immense chez l'ennemi.

Et enfin.

L'Avada Kedavra. Le sort mortel qui provoquait la mort de l'ennemi.

Chacun de ses sorts étaient condamnés, ou destinés à s'aimer. Formant un trio aimant mais destructeur vis-à-vis de ceux qui leur voudraient du mal.

La mère magie en avait décidé ainsi, ses sorts là, devaient s'aimer et rien ne parviendrait à éteindre l'amour naissant que ces hommes devaient se vouer les uns aux autres.

Il en était ainsi depuis des siècles, et jamais ce rituel n'avait été interrompu, sauf une fois. Par la faute d'Albus Dumbledore mais cela est une autre histoire.

Penchons nous sur le cas du trio présent et non pas sur celui du passé.

Composé de Lucius Malfoy comme Imperium. De Tom Marvolo Riddle, aussi dit Lord Voldemort comme Endoloris. Et d'Harry James Potter, aussi dit le Survivant pour le sortilège de l'Avada.

Ce dit trio devait bientôt affirmer le lien, pour que jamais les enfants de la Magie n'oublient pas que la magie noire est aussi bonne que la magie blanche.

Je vous propose de suivre cette histoire pour voir comment ce nouveau trio va s'en sortir face au directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore mais aussi à son compagnon, le ministre dans leur quête pour devenir de plus en plus puissant et influent. Enfin surtout pour les deux plus âgés.


	2. Chapitre 2:Trois parties, même résultat

**PREMIERE PARTIE, HARRY POTTER. L'AVADA.**

Harry Potter était réputé dans le monde à la fois moldu et sorcier comme un être étrange ou extraordinaire. Dans le monde moldu étrange car sa « famille » avait raconté à tout va que ce n'était qu'un délinquant sans cervelle qui devrait sans doute terminer comme son père, ivre pour ensuite mourir misérablement dans un fossé après un accident de voitures. Les gens ne cherchaient en générale pas plus loin alors dans tout le petit village où vivaient les Dursley, Harry était complètement reclus. En revanche dans le monde des sorciers le jeune Potter était un être extraordinaire qui avait vaincu le fameux Lord Voldemort mais surtout il avait survécu au sortilège de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra. Nul ne sait comment il avait pu faire, était-ce grâce à l'amour de sa mère et son sacrifice ? Était –ce parce que Lord Voldemort avait mal lancé son sort ? Ou alors était-ce parce qu'Harry était tout simplement extraordinaire ?

En ce moment, Harry regardait par la fenêtre une pluie épaisse et continue tomber de sa chambre, dans le 4 Privet Drive. Le soleil n'était pas visible et ils étaient en début d'après midi. Notre jeune sorcier préféré devait avoir 16 ans dans la nuit, à minuit précise lorsque le 31 juillet se montrerait. Jusque là, il revivait la fameuse nuit où il avait vu Sirius tomber à travers le voile. Il revoyait sans cesse son séduisant visage se transformer en un visage de terreur pure puis plus rien, Sirius avait disparu le laissant seul avec sa tristesse.

Pétunia Dursley cria à Harry de venir descendre pour préparer le dîner, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos sa tante qui avait déjà fait des efforts pour se montrer courtoise envers lui, depuis la mort de Sirius, il obéit sagement.

Il put manger sur la petite table loin de la famille, en quantité plus réduite mais cela était déjà ça alors Harry ne quémanda pas plus et se contenta de son moindre repas qui contenait de la purée et un peu de poulet. Le jeune sorcier avait eut un doux sourire lorsqu'il avait appris que son cher et aimé cousin devrait faire un régime. D'ailleurs, il se dit que le père devrait aussi en faire un.

Quand la gentille famille eut fini, il débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle pendant que le reste de la famille s'affairait à regarder une émission idiote qui devait sans doute supprimer le peu de neurones qui leur restait. Déprimé comme il était, Harry monta sans demander son reste.

Il s'allongea sur son petit lit, les bras derrière la tête et contempla le plafond, la pluie avait enfin cessé, ne laissant derrière elle que des flaques au sol et de la boue dans l'herbe. Le jeune sorcier adorait cette odeur, elle avait ce quelque chose, comme un renouveau. C'est pour ça qu'il avait ouvert sa fenêtre et profitait de la douce brise qui venait lui chatouiller le visage. Il resta un moment ainsi puis s'endormit, encore épuisé de ses émotions.

Le jeune Potter ne remarqua pas qu'à minuit, il disparut dans un éclair de couleur vert.

 **DEUXIEME PARTIE, LORD VOLDEMORT, TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. L'ENDOLORIS.**

Pour sa part, Voldemort avait assisté à une réunion plus tôt. Il en avait bine sûr profité pour à la fois torturé quelques prisonniers ou autre mangemort qui ne l'avait pas satisfait. Et oui, Voldemort aimait ce sentiment de puissance qui s'emparait de son être lorsqu'il jetait un doloris, encore plus si la personne essayait de lui résisté, oui il avait le don de lancer des Doloris particulièrement puissant, comme si sa magie même était constitué de magie noire pour lui permettre de lancer ce sort encore et encore lorsque Bellatrix ne pouvait le lancer que trois fois durant la même heure. Lui n'avait aucune limite. Il ne savait pas d'où lui cette aptitude, par des renseignements il savait que même Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à le faire, alors pourquoi lui ?

Mais après tout pourquoi se fier à des détails lorsque cela lui était particulièrement plaisant et utile ? La réunion s'acheva vite, d'un regard il vit Lucius Malfoy, son plus fier mangemort, retenir un bâillement, oui il était d'accord avec le blond, cette soirée avait été particulièrement ennuyeuse sans personne à torturer, cette nuit ses mangemorts avaient fait un bon travail et plus aucun prisonnier n'était encore en vie pour lui servir de divertissement.

 **« Mon maître s'est ennuyé aujourd'hui ?**

 **-En effet Nagini, je vais faire de la paperasse alors je te suggère d'aller chasser, sinon tu vas t'ennuyer.**

 **-Des papiers des papiers, toujours des papiers. »**

Se contenta de chatonner le serpent avant de sortir de la pièce, savourant les frissons qu'elle provoquait chez les mangemorts. Voldemort attendit encore une minute, satisfait de la discipline de ses mangemorts avant de leur ordonner de rentrer chez eux. Lui-même partit dans son bureau pour remplir comme prévu tous ses papiers, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'à minuit pile il disparut dans un éclair de couleur rouge.

 **TROISIEME PARTIE, LUCIUS MALFOY. L'IMPERIUM.**

Lucius Malfoy avait eut une bonne journée. D'abord il s'était réveillé aux côtés de son adorable femme, une blonde merveille et surtout très appétissante, sexuellement parlant. Il avait ensuite déjeuné en compagnie de cette dite femme et de son fils, Draco Malfoy, certes son garçon était un peu pleurnichard mais il était sûr que ce même gosse allait durcir pour ensuite devenir un très bon Malfoy, qui couvrirait leur famille de gloire. Comme lui l'avait fait en manipulant les gens, lui plus que son père avait été doué pour enrôler les gens et les mettre à son service. Il aurait depuis longtemps, pu prendre la tête de l'Angleterre mais il n'y parvenait pas, non lui Lucius Malfoy, l'un des hommes les plus fiers d'Angleterre, préférait servir les Seigneur des ténèbres. Comme si ce dit seigneur était plus apte à prendre le pouvoir.

Le blond avait ensuite passé la journée au ministère, puisqu'il y travaillait, il avait bien sûr élargir sa collection « d'esclave » ou de ses soldats comme il aimait les appeler. Ou comme ils étaient naïfs de voir en lui un libérateur et un homme bien alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dominer les autres et bien sûr avoir une place privilégié auprès du seigneur des ténèbres et rien ne l'en empêcherait, pas même son ami Severus, ou la garce Bellatrix, sa demi sœur.

La réunion s'était ensuite passé dans un grand silence religieux, chacun parlant lorsqu'il y était autorisé, mais cette fois, pas de torture, même cet abruti de rat avait échappé au doloris. A la fin de la réunion, il avait étouffé un bâillement, lui qui était un Malfoy, franchement qu'il avait hâte de retrouver son oreiller, la journée avait été suffisamment épuisante avec ces idiots du ministère. Il ne prit même pas la peine de manger quelque chose et alla s'affaler sur l'oreiller.

Comme les deux autres Impardonnables, il ne remarqua pas l'éclair bleu qui le frappa.

 **DERNIERE PARTIE. IMPARDONNABLES.**

Quand les trois hommes s'éveillèrent le lendemain, leurs têtes étaient lourdes. Ils étaient dans une pièce circulaire toute blanche avec des murs transparents qui donnaient une vue imprenable sur les autres pièces.

Ils grognèrent de concert et leurs regards, bleu, rouge et vert se croisèrent brièvement puis il y eut les premières réactions.

Harry cria de surprise et d'horreur puis se recula le plus possible de ces deux hommes. Voldemort grogna à nouveau face à ce cri puis réaction logique pour un seigneur des ténèbres, chercha sa baguette qu'il ne trouva malheureusement pas. Lucius lui, était comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il devait être en train de rêver non ? Il se pinça le bras mais constata avec effarement que ce n'était pas le cas, il se leva rapidement et détailla le jeune Potter qui était habillé d'un pyjama beaucoup trop grand pour lui et enfin son regard tomba sur le seigneur des ténèbres, encore habillé de ses robes de la veille. Il en déduisit donc qu'ils avaient tous disparu dans la nuit vu que lui-même ne portait aucun haut et un pantalon de lin lui tombant mollement sur les hanches. Il prit la parole.

« Maître ? _Sa voix résonna dans le lieu vide, rauque et douce comme amplifié par l'architecture même du lieu._

-Lucius, sais tu ce que nous faisons ici ? Qui plus est avec notre cher Survivant adoré ?

-Je n'en sais rien maître …

-Et toi sale avorton ? _Demanda férocement le seigneur des ténèbres tout en agrippant fermement le tee shirt gris du Survivant il le lâcha, surpris par de l'électricité passant entre deux. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste surprenant, ce contact le toucha jusqu'à l'entrejambe et un regard vers le jeune sorcier et il sut que cela avait été réciproque._

-Je-je ne sais pas ! Vous croyez peut-être que j'ai demandé à être ici ? _S'exclama le Gryffondor._

-Il y a forcément une explication logique. _Répliqua calmement Lucius, s'amenant l'attention des deux autres hommes présents._ Peut-être que nous avons tout simplement quitté nos corps pour une durée déterminée, ou au contraire indéterminée. _Le ventre du gracieux et fier Lucius se mit à crier famine à cet instant précis de sa vie._ Ou peut-être pas. Mais pourquoi nous lancer ce maléfice, je veux bien croire que vous êtes tous les deux importants, mais je n'ai rien de spécial alors pourquoi me mettre dans le même panier que vous, ça n'a pas de logique.

-Lucius, je ne te savais pas aussi calculateur.

-Nous ne nous souviendrons sans doute plus de rien au réveil alors je vais vous le dire Voldemort, je ne suis pas ce que je fais penser que je suis. J'aurais pu depuis longtemps prendre le pouvoir sur le ministère. »

Le blond considéra que le sujet était clos et il planta ici les deux autres personnes, se mettant en quête d'indice. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce dit blond avait un adorable fessier, avant de secouer la tête en pensant que Malfoy était son ennemi, et puis ce qu'il venait de dire ? Etait ce vrai ?

Il arriva dans une salle à manger, petite, avec seulement trois couverts et les plats qui allaient avec. Les deux autres Impardonnables entrèrent à ce moment là et une lueur cruelle apparût dans les yeux du blond. Il se tourna vers le plus jeune et lui fit un sourire à faire fondre les glaciers, même Voldemort pensa qu'il allait se jeter aux pieds de cet ange. Il poussa Harry à s'asseoir et tint même à le faire manger lui même.

« Dis ah. _Les joues du Survivant virèrent au rouge mais il obéit tout de même à Lucius en ouvrant la bouche et en mâchant la nourriture que lui tendait le mangemort._

-Je ne suis pas un enfant. _Répliqua le plus jeune._

-Oui mais maintenant je sais que la nourriture n'est pas empoisonnée. »


	3. Chapitre 3: Prise de conscience

Lucius commença à manger sans crainte avec toute sa grâce de sang pur, autrefois quand il obéissait à Voldemort il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir et se contentait d'obéir même si cet acte était très dégradant pour quelqu'un d'aussi manipulateur, il ne tenait pas ça de son père c'était sûr et sa mère n'était qu'une femme sang pur, soit elle était incapable de réfléchir. Mais après tout si son don était utile il n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé dans cette étrange demeure il se posait des questions.

Certes il avait déjà entendu ces légendes il y a 100 ans sur un Malfoy qui s'était réveillé en compagnie de deux autres personnes, cependant il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé dans son rêve, alors Lucius savait que le Lord Voldemort n'allait plus se souvenir de son manque de respect à son réveil. Le blond se demanda un moment si Narcissa allait être inquiète de sa disparition mais il haussa ensuite les épaules, il ne l'avait pas prévenu de son heure de sortie alors il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle croit tout simplement qu'il soit déjà au travail.

Au moins la nourriture n'était pas empoisonnée, un bon point. Le lord noir mangeait lui aussi gracieusement, plongé dans ses pensées et Harry mangeait comme un moldu, il semblait avoir la grâce d'un sang pur mais sans l'éducation qui va avec, Lucius réprima un frisson de dégoût à cette vue.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous sait ce qu'on fait là ? _Demanda d'une voix autoritaire le lord, buvant un peu de lait et fixant des yeux le jeune Potter qui semblait aussi perdu qu'eux, il leur répondit._

-J'ai lu ce phénomène dans un ancien grimoire Malfoy. Un de mes ancêtres a déjà vécu cette situation.

-Et alors ? Sois plus précis.

-C'est là que vous êtes déçu n'est-ce pas ? Soyez plus poli et je vous répondrais. _Demanda d'une voix moqueuse le blond, Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture devant l'insolence du Malfoy, l'instinct de préservation il connaissait ?_

-Malfoy, répond moi … s'il te plaît. _Disait le lord noir mais on voyait que les trois derniers mots avait été douloureux._

-Très bien, en tant que Malfoy je ne vous raconterais que l'essentiel, après tout c'est un grimoire de famille. Mon arrière grand oncle a vécut cette situation, il s'était couché la vielle puis s'était réveillé quelque part en compagnie de deux autres personnes. Il n'a pas raconté ce qui se passait entre temps, je pense qu'il ne s'en souvient pas, puis il s'est réveillé après deux semaines dans ce lieu.

-Donc c'est lié à ton sang ?

-Pas du tout, j'ai dis que c'était mon arrière grand oncle, or il s'agit du seul livre qui en parle dans ma bibliothèque, personne d'autre de ma famille n'en n'a jamais entendu. D'ailleurs je suis tombé dessus lorsque j'étais enfant, je ne le trouve plus, il a disparu.

-Il s'est donc passé quelque chose d'étrange dans la nuit pour qu'on l'on disparaisse, Lucius ?

-Non, rien de mon côté.

-Potter ? _Le petit brun baissa la tête et déclara d'une petite voix._

-J'ai eu 16 ans cette nuit.

-Ceci explique cela, donc tu es majeur au niveau magique … »

Ils terminèrent de manger en silence, sans savoir que dire d'autre. Lucius fut le premier à se lever et il fit un tour de la « demeure », il y avait une salle de bain, un salon avec une cheminée, une chambre à coucher avec un grand lit et la salle dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Heureusement il y avait des vêtements de rechange sur un des canapés pour lui. Il se demandait l'utilité des portes et vitres puisque tout était transparent, du salon on pouvait voir la salle de bain et inversement, c'était quelque chose d'horrible mais Lucius n'avait jamais été dur alors il se déshabilla sans gêne et prit une douche rapide. Voldemort était plongé dans ses pensées, il pouvait comprendre qu'on ait voulu le retirer du monde sorcier lui et Potter mais Lucius ne faisait pas partie de l'équation. D'ailleurs son regard dériva inconsciemment vers son mangemort qui s'essuyait, dos à lui semblait ignorer leurs regards.

Il était d'une pâleur de porcelaine, sa peau était encore scintillante de gouttes d'eau avant qu'il ne vienne les essuyer, il était assez musclé mais pourtant moins imposant que le seigneur des ténèbres, un ange. Se dit Voldemort avant que son regard ne tombe sur son tatouage, la Marque des ténèbres à son poignet qui enlevait son charme. Le blond s'habilla rapidement, le laissant sur sa faim question admiration.

Harry n'avait pas bougé, il était resté à la table et avait la tête basse. Quand il passa près de lui, le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà puis il lui dit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, de un on ne peut pas te tuer et de deux tu ne te souviendras de rien de tout ça lorsque le temps sera venu.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Certain, sinon je n'aurais pas appelé mon maître seulement Voldemort. Je tiens à la vie quand même. »

Dit-il tout en ricanant et en s'asseyant face au seigneur des ténèbres, ou plutôt en s'affalant dans le canapé face à celui du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Il n'y a pas un moyen d'accélérer ce processus, Lucius ? _Siffla t-il en colère._

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai lu ce livre lorsque j'étais enfant …

-Hé ? _Les appela Harry._

-Lucius, tu ne comprends pas, il faut que je rentre !

-Et moi dont.

-Hé ! »

Cria le plus jeune plus fort en attirant cette fois ci l'attention des adultes, un livre était apparu sur la table et c'était ce phénomène qu'essayait de faire voir aux adultes. Les hommes des ténèbres s'approchèrent et prirent place, le livre était simple sans titre sur le cuir de couverture, dès que Lucius et Tom s'asseyaient, le livre se sépara en trois pour que chacun ait un exemplaire.

Se consultant d'un regard ils ouvrirent le livre d'un mouvement synchro. Il était écrit « Impardonnables » sur la première page mais les trois sorciers ne passèrent pas plus de temps sur cette couverture, après tout chaque personne présente savait ce que c'était. Le premier texte parlait de cette fameuse légende des sorts incarnés, ils lurent rapidement le passage et relevèrent tous trois la tête, croisant le regard des autres Harry demanda.

« Que ce que c'est que ça ?

-Une légende. Elle est transmise de génération en génération parmi les sorciers.

-Explique moi ce que c'est Lucius. Certains n'ont pas eut la chance d'avoir des parents sorciers comme toi.

-Et bien … il est dit la Magie a crée les hommes, alors qu'une autre entité a crée les moldus, elle nous a permis d'être plus ou moins proches d'elle en fonction de notre puissance, la Magie a laissé des sorts pour qu'on soit plus ou moins proches d'elle. On dit que chaque sorcier est à l'image d'un sort au monde. Généralement ce sont des sorts basiques tels que ceux de lévitation ou d'ouverture de porte mais on dit que tous les cent ans il y a un trio de sorciers qui représentent les Impardonnables … mais ce sont des légendes.

-Lucius, on vit dans le monde de la magie, tout est possible. »

Ils continuèrent à lire et finalement ils comprirent qu'ils étaient les Impardonnables, et qu'ensembles devaient redonner une place à la magie noire dans le monde sorcier, Harry explosa.

« C'est une blague c'est ça ? Vous savez que ça sous entend ? Que je tombe amoureux de monstre comme vous, jamais ! Vous êtes des monstres ! »

Aucun des deux autres hommes ne réagit à ses propos. Peut-être étaient ils encore sous le choc de la révélation du livre, peut-être que les paroles d'Harry étaient juste et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire pour leur défense ? Personne n'aurait su le dire.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi ! _Cria le plus jeune en commençant à pleurer, le cœur de Lucius se serra dans sa poitrine en pensant que cela aurait pu être Draco perdu et pleurant à la place de Potter, il se leva et l'enlaça._

-Calme-toi chaton, je t'assure que je vais trouver un moyen de rentrer. T'es pas le seul qui veut revoir sa famille, Narcissa et Draco me manquent mais je t'assure que bientôt tu ne vas plus te souvenir de tout ça. »

Voldemort soupira devant cette scène, il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect de son nouveau statut, dans sa tête résonnait son nouveau nom d'Impardonnable mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'avec Lucius et Potter il devait former un couple ? Bon il était vrai que lorsqu'on disait Impardonnables les trois sorts étaient très liés et semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde quand il s'agissait de magie mais honnêtement il n'était pas sûr de supporter le sentimentalisme des deux autres sorts, à la limite Lucius était presque parfait sauf un peu trop joyeux et pervers par ce qu'il avait pu voir depuis le matin mais Potter ? Mon dieu Potter ?

Il était un tel concentré d'émotions qu'il était dire de parler avec lui, d'ailleurs il s'étonnait de la capacité de Lucius à le calmer, peut-être la paternité ?

Le raisonnement de Lucius était illogique, s'ils étaient ici pour connaître leurs destins et se rapprocher, pourquoi on ne se souviendrait plus au réveil ? C'était étrange. Peut-être que le livre de Malfoy avait menti ? Oui mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir retrouvé ? C'est ça, Malfoy avait dit une chose, que s'il voulait il aurait pu devenir ministre de la magie, Harry avait affronté l'Avada, soit un des trois Impardonnables et lui pouvait lancer des Endoloris à tout va, tout se complétait dans sa tête, et cela ne s'était pas produit avant car Harry n'avait pas encore eu 16 ans !

Il se félicitait intérieurement pour avoir trouvé et se racla la gorge.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me montrer vos preuves d'affection, c'est écœurant.

-C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas de cœur vous. _Lui répliqua Harry, moqueur. Il haussa les épaules._

-J'ai un cœur, et quelques émotions mais jamais pour quelqu'un comme toi, rassure toi. »

Lucius soupira face à cet affrontement, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que cette situation allait durer un mois sans aucune amélioration, jusqu'à …


	4. Chapitre 4: Le plaisir charnel

**Attention, ce chapitre contient plusieurs lemon, si cela vous choque, vous êtes priés de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut au lieu de vous plaindre de ce contenu choquant.**

 **Vous êtes prévenus.**

Les Impardonnables étaient restés un mois dans la maison toute transparente, ils s'étaient arrangés pour partager le moins de choses possibles mais le temps était long et chaque personne présente dans le lieu était un homme. Voldemort avait revendiqué, grâce à sa force physique, le seul lit du lieu alors Harry et Lucius se contentait des canapés dans le salon, tout en maudissant le lord noir d'avoir prit le lieu le plus confortable.

Cependant un problème se posait à eux, la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans le lieu.

Ils leur semblaient que cette tension ne faisait qu'empirer de jour en jour, bien qu'ils se contentent d'une bonne douche froide ils leur semblaient qu'à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau comme avant, ils priaient tous les dieux vivants pour que cette torture cesse et qu'ils puissent enfin vivre normalement.

Ils étaient au petit déjeuner et Lucius semblait être d'humeur massacrante, Harry lui demanda.

« Lucius, ça va ? _Entre temps entre le petit brun et le blond une amitié était née, il n'y avait que Voldemort qui ne reste dans son coin alors que par moment il pouvait rire tranquillement avec les deux autres Impardonnables, c'était à n'y rien comprendre._

-Non ça ne va pas ! Je sens que je vais exploser !

-Notre cher Malfoy perd son calme ? _Demanda moqueusement le seigneur des ténèbres s'amenant un regard meurtrier du blond._

-Oh vous fermez là ! Vous semblez aussi frigide qu'une nonne, comment pouvez vous supporter autant de tension entre nous ? _Harry poussa un cri de surprise suite aux paroles choquantes du blond, jamais le blond n'avait parlé comme ça, il avait toujours été charmant et poli._

-Lucius … »

Le grand mage noir se leva et alla se poster devant le blond, alors qu'Harry regardait la scène, surpris et interdit.

« Lucius, cela fait un mois que je rêve de vous faire l'amour, je rêve de vous entendre crier de plaisir sous moi … »

Puis il leva une main et enfin …

Posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lucius afin d'échanger un baiser passionné et brûlant qui montrait toute la tension qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, Harry sentit ses joues rougir au maximum en voyant les deux plus âgés s'embrasser avant qu'il ne détourne le regard, se sentant gêné d'épier une telle scène.

Ensuite il sentit son visage se faire soulever et il posa son regard émeraude dans celui saphir de Lucius. Il trouva cela étrange mais ne chercha pas plus loin.

La pièce se transforma en une sorte de kaléidoscope séparant les Impardonnables et les divisant pour qu'ils soient à plusieurs endroits en même temps.

 **Premier couple, Harry et Lucius.**

Lucius ne quittait pas des yeux Harry avant de le conduire à la chambre en le tenant par la main, il l'allongea sur le lit avant de se placer entre ses jambes, que le jeune brun écarta sans trop se poser de question. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant que le blond ne commence à déboutonner la chemise du plus jeune tout en profitant pour caresser la peau douce du brun.

Il lui mordilla ensuite l'oreille et le cou, tout en se délectant de ses gémissements de plaisir que le plus jeune essayait en vain de retenir ses bruits adorables, Lucius se contenta de glousser à ce constat avant de s'attaquer au pantalon du plus jeune le retirant et par la même occasion le boxer de ce dernier.

« Lucius ! _Cria Harry, plus que rouge pivoine._

-Oui ? _Se contenta de ronronner le plus vieux._

-Je-je … je n'ai jamais …

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais emmener qui je veux au septième ciel. »

Lui rétorqua le blond en boudant avant d'embrasser l'élève de Poudlard.

Lucius prit son temps afin que le plus jeune ne soit pas accommodé par la douleur, faisant crier le plus jeune de plaisir et le faisant jouir avant que le blond ne soit en lui. Le Malfoy laissa le plus jeune reprenne son souffle et surtout son excitation avant de se déshabiller lui-même puis il embrassa le plus jeune tout en se fondant en lui.

Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, laissant au jeune Potter le temps de s'habituer à lui mais bien rapidement.

« Bouge Lucius !

-Mais bien sûr chaton. »

Déclara le blond tout en commençant des mouvements rapides et profonds, les faisant haleter et gémir sous le plaisir.

Ils finirent par jouir ensembles dans un dernier cri de plaisir avant de disparaître dans une brume argentée.

 **Deuxième couple, Lucius, Tom (aussi appelé Voldemort)**.

Après avoir échangé un baiser démontrant toute leur passion, Voldemort plongea ses yeux rouges dans les yeux bleus de Lucius, ils se regardèrent un moment puis le seigneur des ténèbres envoya valser tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table puis y installa Lucius, figure même de la luxure avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux emplis de désir, Voldemort pensa qu'il était vraiment un ange déchu et plongé dans le péché.

Le brun lui mordit le cou, amenant un cri de surprise et de douleur au blond qui ne fit pourtant rien pour se dégager si ce n'est enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches du seigneur des ténèbres, collant leurs pantalons tendus en un endroit stratégique.

Lucius offrit un sourire narquois au mage noir tout en frottant ses hanches aux siennes, ce qui finit d'exciter le mage noir fut le gémissement de plaisir que poussa Harry, celui au sol et qui était avec lui, vu qu'ils étaient en double.

Voldemort retira leurs vêtements violemment puis sans préparation pour le blond, plongea dans l'intimité de Lucius qui eut un cri de douleur mais trop excité par la situation ne put s'empêcher de gémir juste après.

« Par Merlin … ! _Voldemort poussa un rire avant de le regarder dans les yeux._

-Tu l'as dit Lucius.

-Par pitié, baisez-moi et arrêtez de parler. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne se fit pas prier et allongea Lucius sur la table puis commença avec de longs mouvements profonds en lui qui le fit crier de plaisir alors que lui-même grognait.

Son ange ainsi allongé et criant son plaisir, Voldemort sentit qu'il cédait, il allait tout faire pour rester avec cet ange et Potter, ces deux personnes étaient beaucoup trop érotiques pour les autres alors il allait les garder pour lui. Même s'il les enfermait quelque part au moins ils seraient toujours là pour lui, cela lui semblait une bonne idée mais il ne poussa pas plus loin sa réflexion et sa main alla saisir la verge tendue du blond, lui faisant pousser un cri de plaisir pur avant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne commence des mouvements de vas et viens, au même rythme que ses coups de butoir.

Ils finirent par jouir, Lucius entre eux deux et Voldemort en lui.

Comme précédemment, ils disparurent dans de la brume argentée.

 **Troisième couple, Voldemort (de son vrai nom Tom), le Survivant (Harry de son vrai nom).**

Harry leva son regard émeraude vers le mage noir qui était apparu devant lui, déjà des gémissements ou des cris de plaisir leur parvinrent, le Survivant se mordilla les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi faire et où se mettre et ce simple geste innocent réveillé une partie de l'anatomie chez Voldemort qui fondit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es trop adorable pour ton propre bien. »

Déclara t-il simplement avant de déshabiller le Gryffondor puis il se mit à genoux devant celui-ci et lécha sa verge tendue, cela arracha un gémissement de plaisir au plus jeune qui sembla se répercuter dans toute la demeure. Puis Voldemort cessa, se déshabillant à son tour et dévoilant un corps magnifique il demanda au plus jeune de se mettre à quatre pattes, encore perdu et déboussolé, Harry se contenta d'obéir au plus vieux.

Voldemort se plaça derrière le plus jeune puis lui mordilla la nuque et le cou avant de parsemé de baisers le dos de l'élève de Poudlard, il massa ensuite ses fesses puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Prêt ?

-Je … je suis …

-Vierge, je sais. »

Répondit le mage noir en roulant des yeux puis en s'enfonçant doucement dans l'intimité d'Harry qui poussa un cri mêlant douleur et plaisir. Ce dernier ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit quand le mage noir commença à bouger en lui.

Voldemort passa sa main sur le torse ferme et musclé du sorcier sous lui, profitant de sa position pour le torture en pinçant ses tétons puis en descendant sa main vers sa verge tendue tout en continuant ses mouvements de vas et viens.

Harry criait et gémissait mais perdit sa voix lorsque la main du mage noir le plus dangereux d'Angleterre le touchait à _cet_ endroit. Puis le seigneur des ténèbres continua, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre cette présence en lui et cette main sur sa verge tendue.

Il se répandit au sol amenant avec lui au septième ciel le seigneur des ténèbres.

Comme dans les cas précédents, ils disparurent dans de la brume argentée.

 **Côté Avada.**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry s'attendait à se réveilla dans un canapé, celui face à Lucius comme il en avait l'habitude mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se réveilla dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive, dans sa minuscule chambre au lit défoncé, chez les Dursley. Il s'attendait presque à voir sa tante débarqué dans sa chambre pour lui crier d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner mais après avoir attendu une vingtaine de minutes il se leva, son corps se rappela à lui lorsqu'il ressentit de la douleur dans le bas de son dos.

Il se rappela avoir couché avec Lucius … mais aussi avec Voldemort, la seule question qu'il se posait était comment était-ce possible qu'il ait pu coucher avec ces deux hommes en même temps ? Il fut surpris en constatant qu'il voyait très bien sans ses lunettes, il finit par ouvrir la porte et aller dans la salle à manger où visiblement sa famille prenait le premier repas de la journée.

La seule femme de la maison poussa un cri horrifié en le voyant puis soupira avant de déclarer.

« Voilà presque un mois et demi que tu es parti, je ferais mieux de prévenir ce Dumblebulle.

-Comment ça un mois et demi ? »

Harry s'en souvenait bien, il n'était resté qu'un petit moi en compagnie de Lucius et Voldemort, mais peut-être que le temps n'était pas le même dans cette étrange dimension que dans le monde réel.

Il laissa sa tante passer devant lui sans poser plus de question puis commença à prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, vu que sa famille avait toujours refusé sa présence à table vu qu'il n'était qu'une nuisance. Il finissait de manger lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le meilleur ami du défunt Sirius, Remus Lupin.

Le Survivant lui jeta un regard surpris lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

« Harry ! Par Merlin tu vas bien !

-Oui bien sûr Remus … _Le brun lui rendit son étreinte puis Dumbledore, pimpant dans une tenue bleue nuit entra à son tour._

-Harry, Merlin soit loué tu vas bien. Va vite préparer tes affaires, nous allons au Terrier, tu nous expliqueras ensuite pourquoi tu as disparu.

-Très bien professeur. »

Sans un regard pour sa famille, Harry partit dans sa chambre dans le but de préparer ses affaires, il le fit rapidement, sa malle étant déjà prête, il prit juste sa baguette qu'il mit dans sa poche, puis il redescendit, Lupin et Dumbledore l'attendaient déjà.

Ils sortirent de la demeure des Dursley puis il attrapa le bras que lui tendait Remus avant de sentir la désagréable sensation de transplanage. Ils arrivèrent au QG de l'ordre, l'ancienne demeure de Sirius.

« Allons discuter, ensuite tu iras au Terrier par cheminette.

-Très bien professeur. »

Ils s'assirent dans le salon et l'ignoble elfe de maison leur apporta du thé et des biscuits, sa réaction tant qu'à la présence d'Harry fut étrange, il le regarda un moment, pour une fois une flamme de respect présente dans les yeux, puis il s'éclipsa comme on lui avait appris à faire lorsque des sorciers voulaient avoir une discussion privée.

« Très bien Harry, dis moi, où as-tu disparu ?

-Je ne sais pas professeur … tout est encore confus. _Alors qu'il allait dire la vérité à Dumbledore, après tout c'était Dumbledore, il pouvait lui faire confiance, une voix retentit en lui, d'abord il ne comprit pas._ Vous n'avez rien entendu ?

-Quoi Harry ? _Demanda Remus, l'oreille à présent à l'aguets._

-Là. »

Il sentait que la voix était dans sa tête, mais il ne savait pas comment cela était possible, il n'était pas fou !

Il se leva, comme hypnotisé, c'était la voix de Lucius ! Lucius qui semblait le maudire pour ses nouveaux ennuis, puis une autre voix se rajouta à la voix douce du blond, une voix beaucoup plus grave, Voldemort !

Le jeune brun ne s'entendait plus penser lorsque tout cessa aussi brusquement. Le survivant tourna la tête de tous côtés mais il n'y avait plus rien, c'était passé. Il se rassit sous le regard suspect de Dumbledore et inquiet de Remus.

« Tu es l'un des trois Impardonnable n'est-ce pas ? _Surpris, Harry le regarda, d'autant que sa voix était beaucoup plus froide qu'habituellement, même Remus fut surpris par ce changement._

-Et bien … oui … mais comment le savez vous ?

-Cela est arrivé plusieurs fois Harry, et je suis un sorcier intelligent, je sais ce genre de chose. _Le vieillard prit une gorgée de thé._ Qui sont les deux autres ?

-Oh et bien … »

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, comment avouer qu'il était lié à un mangemort très connu et justement, au dit chef de mangemort ? D'autant qu'il avait couché avec eux ?

 **Côté Imperium.**

Lucius s'était levé, confortablement installé dans son lit, par Merlin qu'il était bien ! Par Merlin comme la journée qui s'était passé avait été instructive, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on apprenait que Voldemort était un bon coup et que mini Potter n'était pas mal non plus mis à part le fait d'être totalement inexpérimenté, ce qui était dommage, parce qu'après tout, son chaton était mignon.

Il paressa encore un moment avant que quelqu'un ne se racle la gorge, cela attira son attention et paresseusement il leva son regard bleuté vers sa femme, Narcissa, toute en beauté, assise sur une chaise et qui visiblement attendait son réveil.

« Narcissa, amour … _Il referma les yeux, se faisant la difficile remarque qu'il se souvenait bien des événements du mois passé, saleté d'ancêtre qui avait sans doute menti !_

-Lucius chéri. _La voix était froide, trop froide, le blond se releva et fixa la blonde, attendant la suite._ Tu as disparu un mois et demi et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ! En plus de nous avoir abandonné sans un mot, cela va de soi.

-Je vais bien, c'est ce qui compte.

-Tu as une maîtresse en plus !

-Comment ça ? _Se demandait Lucius, il n'avait que couché avec Harry et Voldemort, mais il était certain qu'aucun « d'eux n'avait marqué son territoire », soudain le souvenir de la morsure du seigneur des ténèbres lui revint en mémoire._ Oh ça ? Ce n'était pas une femme.

-Pas une femme ? _Narcissa semblait être sur le point, soit de se suicider, soit de tuer son mari qui lui avouait ceci aussi tranquillement._ Tu te moque de moi ? Je sais que notre mariage était arrangé, que tous les sangs purs aiment aller voir ailleurs, mais pendant tout un mois et demi ! Tu sais ce que la Gazette du sorcier en a pensé ?

-Je m'en fiche, tu le sais très bien.

-Tu sais comment Draco a été déçu par ton absence ?

-Ce n'était pas ma faute !

-Pas ta faute ? Tu es parti en pleine nuit je ne sais où !

-Non en vérité, la magie m'a revendiqué comme un des Impardonnables et j'ai passé un mois en compagnie de personnes avec qui je devais me lier, ce que j'ai fini de faire par ailleurs.

-Va te faire Lucius ! »

Cria Narcissa avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte violemment derrière elle. Le blond appela un elfe et mangea dans son lit, puisqu'il venait de revenir, ça l'étonnerait que le ministère ait besoin de lui là maintenant, de même Voldemort devait être en train de rattraper son retard dans la paperasse ou dans des recherches alors le blond soupira de soulagement avant de s'allonger à nouveau avec joie sous les draps après avoir déjeuné.

Comme il était heureux, bien en sécurité dans son manoir, si jamais Voldemort voulait venir il ne pourrait pas, les protections étaient ancestrales après tout et mini Potter ne voudrait sans doute plus jamais vouloir entendre son nom si ce n'est pour rougir comme une pucelle et repenser à leur échange charnel.

Oui bien sûr son amitié avec le survivant était sincère, mais Lucius était quelqu'un qui vivait facilement avec des remords, il les noyait sous le plaisir pour ne plus y penser. Après avoir pensé son début après midi encore au lit, dévoilant sans le vouloir à ceux qui serait passé par là, l'image d'un Lucius Malfoy choquant par ses habitudes, il alla prendre un long bain.

Bien sûr il ne savait pas qu'au même moment Dumbledore interrogeait Harry dans l'ancienne demeure de Sirius Black, défunt cousin de sa femme, et il ne savait pas qu'il diffusait ses pensées au plus jeune. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce « monde parallèle », déjà ils étaient partis un mois et demi, et non pas un mois comme il le pensait. Il rajouta des bulles dans son bain grâce à la baguette, s'allongeant dans son bain de la taille d'une piscine.

Ensuite, il avait couché avec mini Potter et Voldemort, pas bien pas bien ! Cela aurait des conséquences c'était sûr, le côté de la Lumière voudrait sûrement venger leur jeune et innocent petit sauveur de l'influence maléfique de Malfoy de même, il était certain que Voldemort n'ait pas très bien pris le fait d'avoir couché avec lui, le mage noir était réputé pour ne coucher avec personne, il n'avait pas de vie sexuelle, or Lucius avait mis fait à ce mythe, bien que personne ne soit au courant c'était sans doute une raison suffisante.

Il devait peut être dire adieu à l'Angleterre ? Après tout, Narcissa pouvait vivre seule, du moins tant qu'elle ait de l'argent, et Draco était grand, presque un adulte maintenant, il n'avait donc plus besoin de la présence d'un père ? La France, cela sonnait bien, au moins plus de Voldemort et Ordre du Phoenix. Il pourrait vivre en paix, surtout après ce mois très … chargé.

Bellatrix serait sûrement l'une des premières à vouloir le tuer, depuis le temps qu'elle était en admiration devant le seigneur des ténèbres celle là.

Il sortit ensuite de son bain, allant remplir la paperasse qui l'attendait sûrement depuis un mois. Il était habillé simplement d'une chemise et d'un pantalon, ses pieds étaient nus et ses cheveux encore humides se promenaient librement dans l'air, il s'assit à son bureau et commença sa réflexion pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas, par Merlin était certain que Voldemort voulait sa peau, ou peut-être le transformer en esclave sexuel, ce qui n'était pas mieux.

Il soupira tout en lançant un avion en papier dans les airs, Lucius Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait la paperasse, une des raisons pour lesquels il ne voulait pas prendre le pouvoir, signer des tas de papiers étaient si ennuyeux … lui préférait être « sur le terrain », manipuler les gens pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Le blond recommença avec un autre papier et bien vite une dizaine d'avion en papier se partageaient l'espace aérien de son bureau. Il avait les pieds posés sur le bois sombre du meuble et avait ouvert sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise, il regarda ses avions voleter un moment puis il fronça des sourcils en sentant des tiraillements dans les protections du manoir, mais qu'était-ce ?

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, Narcissa et Draco ne l'avait sans doute pas senti, eux n'étaient pas le propriétaire légitime du manoir mais le lord Malfoy pouvait le sentir, quelqu'un avait pénétré sur ses terres.

Le blond attrapa sa baguette et sortit de la pièce, se tenant sur ses gardes, il appela un elfe de maison à lui et demanda à ce que Narcissa et Draco soient envoyés dans un autre manoir, la créature esclave disparut dans un pop sonore pour lui obéir et Lucius partit en quête de l'intrus.

Il rectifia, les intrus.

Qui n'était pas une question importante, tout ce qui lui comptait c'était de trouver ces intrus et leur faire leur fête pour leur montrer sa supériorité.

Il se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour entrer aussi vite mais il ne chercha pas plus loin et courut dans une direction bien précise, soudain dans un couloir il le vit … le seigneur des ténèbres marchait dans sa direction.

« Et merde ! »

S'écria t-il avant de retirer sa chemise et se tenir prêt au combat, il sentit une autre signature magique se rapprocher de lui, il était cerné dans un couloir.

 **Côté Endoloris (Retour en arrière)**

Voldemort avait été étonné de se retrouver dans son grand lit à baldaquin et bien sûr avoir des draps en soie, il se leva rapidement et prit sa douche, son cerveau travaillant rapidement tant qu'à ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'étrange monde avec le Survivant et Lucius Malfoy.

Le blond lui avait dit qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de leur visage, en contraire, Voldemort se souvenait de tous les détails de ce mois passé dans cet étrange monde.

L'ignoble Peter Pettigrow était resté dans son manoir, profitant de son luxe, il eut droit à deux ou trois doloris pour ce manque de respect, Nagini elle, était plus qu'heureuse de retrouver son maître, sans proie humaine à dévorer le lieu était ennuyeux, les mangemorts avaient tous été rapidement convoqués, sauf Lucius bien sûr, afin d'avoir une vue sur leur seigneur des ténèbres, histoire de dire qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il gardait les choses en main.

Rapidement il leur donna leurs nouvelles missions, apprit par Severus qu'ils avaient en fait passés en fait un mois et demi dans leur monde étrange, Voldemort s'était juste contenté d'hocher la tête.

La compagnie de ses deux autres compagnons lui manquaient, il pouvait presque les entendre discuter ensembles ou se disputer pour savoir qui irait à la douche en premier, il eut un doux sourire en y repensant, même Nagini fut surprise par ce dit sourire lui demandant ce qui lui était arrivé, le mage noir ne lui mentit pas et lui dit toute la vérité, le serpent fut fier d'avoir un maître si puissant. Il représentait un sort noir de toute dernière catégorie !

Voldemort renvoya ses mangemorts puis se prépara, il devait emmener Potty et Lucius à lui, sinon il allait mourir, ce silence près de lui le tuait … comme si son âme avait attaché à celle des deux autres et qui lui fallait leur présence sinon il allait perdre la tête et mourir.

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait jamais ressenti ça, il n'avait jamais ressenti d'amour ou de l'affection aussi fut-il surpris de lui-même à ce constat, en temps normal la vue de Potter junior aurait incité en lui une haine atroce et celle de Lucius tout au plus un dégoût à peu près normal mais jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir ce genre de sentiment car de manière imagée il avait arraché son propre cœur il y a longtemps … car il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ce genre de sentiment mais à présent il y était enfermé, cela devenait sa prison, il se sentait incomplet et surtout beaucoup moins puissant.

Il s'habilla de sa tenue de combat, attrapa sa baguette et Nagini grimpa sur ses épaules, ayant été prévenu de ce qui allait être fait.

Instinctivement, il transplana quelque part.

Le mage noir atterrit dans une ruelle pleine de demeure, il allait chercher lorsqu'il se retourna, mu par un instinct, il marcha droit devant lui jusqu'à heurter un bouclier magique, usant de sa magie noire, il put faire apparaître la demeure sans problème.

Le QG de l'ordre.

Il fit craquer son cou puis les jointures de ces doigts avant de mettre un masque de mangemort et appliquer un glamour sur ses cheveux, bien que Dumbledore ne sache pas pour sa vraie beauté, il préférait la cacher, sa part de mystère lui donnait un avantage certain sur le vieil homme.

Il reconnut sans mal la présence de l'Avada, une puissance magique de couleur verte, pourtant il ressentit une puissance, exactement comme celle de Lucius mais il ne sut dire ce que c'était.

Le sort qu'il lança sur la porte la fit exploser puis il entra dans toute sa grâce et sans s'inquiéter des sorciers qui accouraient à lui, il leur lançait facilement des doloris qu'il pouvait maintenir à distance, lui-même fut surpris par cette découverte mais il ne s'y attarda pas et continua son chemin, là où il était sûr de trouver le jeune Potter.

Un expelliarmus le frappa de plein fouet, même sans baguette il se releva et tarda son regard de braise sur Alastor Maugrey, le vieil auror défiguré ne le reconnut pas mais lui dit.

« Sale mangemort, tu vas vite te retrouver à Azkaban ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! »

Voldemort n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur lui, le frappant violemment au nez puis à la mâchoire, ensuite il concentra sa magie dans son poing et frappa la tempe de l'auror, ce dernier tomba inconscient et le mage noir en profita pour se relever et attraper sa baguette. Devant lui se tenait Dumbledore et derrière le directeur, Harry Potter qui semblait perdu devant ce mangemort qui lui semblait familier.

« N'approchez pas et rendez vous, peut-être pourrez vous éviter le baiser du détraqueur ? _Voldemort tendit la main au plus jeune, sentant l'attraction entre eux._

-Partons d'ici Harry. Abandonne Dumbledore et rejoins moi … _Harry tendit la main dans le but de rejoindre l'endoloris mais il se rattrapa et le regarda dans les yeux avant de dire._

-Je ne peux pas …

-Tu sais tout comme moi, Avada, que tu n'as plus ta place parmi eux.

-Je le sais mais …

-Harry ne l'écoute pas ! Nous trouverons un moyen ! _Dumbledore sembla dégager quelque chose d'horrible qui dégoûta le plus jeune qui instinctivement se rapprocha de Voldemort, il ne comprenait pas, d'habitude cette attitude protectrice du vieux directeur le rassurait alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas maintenant ?_

-Je … »

Harry se tourna vers Voldemort, caché en mangemort, et jura Merlin et tous les dieux pour ce lien entre eux, cette attraction et attrapa la main du plus vieux sans un regard en arrière alors que le seigneur des ténèbres les faisait transplaner loin.

Ils atterrirent au manoir Serpentard et le plus vieux retira son masque ainsi que son glamour.

« As-tu conscience que c'était une déclaration de guerre vers Dumbledore ?

-Il … il m'a fait peur … tu l'as senti ?

-Oui je l'ai senti. Comme s'il essayait de te mettre sous l'influence de l'Imperium.

-Donc nous sommes vraiment les Impardonnables ?

-Il faudra que nous fassions des recherches sur le sujet, mais il semblerait. Je suis l'endoloris, Lucius l'imperium et toi ….

-L'avada. Lucius n'est pas là ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas convoqué, et il n'est pas venu. Nous deux, avons remarqués que nous ne pouvions pas être sans les autres, je ressens un vide immense quand je ne suis pas avec vous.

-Je ne ressens pas ça … en fait j'ai l'impression de pouvoir entendre vos pensées, à toi et Lucius.

-Comment ça ?

-Je crois … que Lucius veut partir en France, il pense que tu veux le tuer.

-Vraiment ? Alors nous n'avons pas les mêmes dons, c'est étrange.

-Ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te tuer.

-Sans doute le lien, nous avons passé un mois ensemble, ce qui a atténuer notre haine puis il a du se passer quelque chose, le lien a dut s'ancrer dans nos âmes de sorte que l'on s'aime à présent.

-Alors et pour Lucius ?

-Je ne sais pas, il me manque ça c'est sûr.

-Je m'étonne quand même que ce soit toi à qui nous manquons le plus. »

Répliqua Harry malicieusement avant de se faire embrasser par le seigneur des ténèbres qui lui sourit simplement en disant qu'il en avait envie. Le petit brun se caressa ensuite rêveusement les lèvres avant de suivre le mage noir dans une autre pièce, un bureau.

Harry s'installa face au seigneur des ténèbres sans redouter une attaque de sa part.

« Tu pense qu'il peut y avoir d'autre Impardonnables ?

-A quoi penses-tu exactement ? Lucius a dit que ce genre de sort n'apparaissait que tous les cent ans, je ne connais aucun trio d'amoureux assez vieux pour ça …

-Dumbledore.

-Le directeur de Poudlard n'a jamais été proche de quelqu'un, amoureusement parlant, alors je ne pense pas, nous sommes les seuls Impardonnables Harry.

-Qu'allons nous faire pour Lucius ?

-Allez le chercher bien sûr, je ne supporte pas son absence ou je vais devenir fou.

-Tu ne l'étais pas déjà ?

-Très drôle gamin. Cette situation est à la fois hilarante et horrible … je ne m'attendais pas à être dépendant de deux autres personnes et c'est une situation déboussolante. »

Harry se contenta de pouffer de rire puis Voldemort commença à remplir sa paperasse sous le regard de l'Avada. Le survivant rit une nouvelle fois, ce qui attira l'attention du seigneur des ténèbres qui leva le regard vers lui.

« Lucius pense que tu vas le transformer en jouet sexuel.

-Une bonne idée, suis moi, on va au manoir Malfoy avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Ils se levèrent et allèrent à la salle de transplanage, il convenu qu'ils se séparent pour couvrir plus de terrain.

Bien vite ils coincèrent Lucius qui retira sa chemise et dégaina sa baguette, prêt à se battre.

« Deux contre un, c'est injuste.

-Même si nous étions vingt tu trouverais un moyen pour rester en vie, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?

-Exact, et toi Harry, toi aussi tu viens m'étriper ?

-En fait non …

-On ne peut pas te tuer Lucius, même si je le voulais cela irait contre mes intérêts. _Le blond se tourna vers son maître._

-Vous êtes sérieux là ?

-Oui, nous sommes venus te prévenir, Harry a pu entendre tes pensées, la France est un joli pays en effet mais faire de toi mon esclave sexuel serait un peu dérangeant pour mon cœur, le lien m'a redonné des sentiments et je te dis bien que c'est une horreur.

-Vous ne semblez pas tant que ça horrifié mon seigneur. _Le blond attrapa sa chemise et se rhabilla rapidement alors que les deux autres Impardonnables se rapprochaient de lui._

-Appelle-moi Tom, si nous devons nous supporter autant que ce soit dans de bonnes conditions. Montre moi ta bibliothèque, maintenant que nous sommes liés peut-être qu'on trouvera ce fameux livre dont tu nous as parlé. »


End file.
